


First Fingering (No penetration)

by Rhaps0dy



Series: The Masturbation Diaries (Female) [10]
Category: The Masturbation Diaries
Genre: Erotica, Girl - Freeform, Hormones, Horny, Intense, Masturbation, Orgasm, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Other, Self-Lubrication, Sensation Play, Vaginal Fingering, feeling sexy, getting wet, hot sensation, naked, sexual arousal, vaginal discharge, wets herself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaps0dy/pseuds/Rhaps0dy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How she first started to finger herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Fingering (No penetration)

After reading a lot of erotica, as well as others' first time experiences online, she wanted to try to finger herself too. She was really curious about it, so she tried. She chose a day whereby she knew she would be alone at home from afternoon till night to do it.

She knew that she had to be highly aroused to finger herself if she didn't want to hurt herself or feel pain, so she started preparing herself from around 1pm in the afternoon. She laid on the bed, naked. Then, she didn't do anything special, except read erotica on her phone. She selected those that made her feel hot and aroused beforehand, so that time wouldn't be wasted, and the arousal wouldn't dissipate while she was browsing for more to read.

She read for hours, but the important thing is to NOT THINK about the time, but enjoy the moment. That's why in a lot of the "how to reach orgasm when you masturbate" articles online, they always mentioned that you should make sure that you have the entire room or house to yourself, where you would not be disturbed, so that you can be in a relaxed state, where you can spent a lot of time on preparing yourself to make yourself feel good. So, she didn't think about the time, she just kept reading to ensure that she would be highly aroused, and her vagina would be lubricated. At around 5plus or 6plus pm, she started to touch herself. Before that, she didn't touch herself at all.

She was lying on her back on the bed, and she spread her legs and raised them such that she was in a squatting position. She gently placed her whole palm on her genitals, such that it covered the whole vagina, to feel the warmth of it, then she slowly slid her middle finger upwards, gently sliding over the inner labia, which was by then very protruding and wet due to arousal, which causes the blood to flow towards the vagina. All this time she still continued reading erotica on her phone. She held the phone in her left hand while she touched herself with her right. She continuously slid her middle finger up and down over her inner labia, while occasionally circling on the outer labia, spreading her fluids. She slowly tried to slide her pointer in between her inner lips, which was slightly easier compared to when she wasn't aroused, due to the engorging.

She slid her finger up and down in between her inner lips, rubbing over the urethral opening as well as along the hymen. She didn't know where her vagina opening was, so she just tried touching everything. Due to the fact that she maintained sexual arousal for a long period of time, her vagina was well-lubricated, so it was fairly smooth to slide up and down in between her inner labia. At first, she started slow, but after a few minutes, she increased the pace of the sliding. As her inner lips got used to having her pointer in between, it was easier to slide faster as the space was wide enough and the sliding length increased as well. She constantly quickened the pace of the sliding, and that, in addition to the stimulating stories, got her so aroused she was hot and trembling, but, she maintained the stimulation to the area in between her inner labia.

She continued sliding her pointer on the area in between her inner labia, and at around 7plus pm, she was in a totally dark room, because she did not leave any lights on, with the only light source coming from the windows from the street lamps outside. This added to the ambience. Due to the darkness, she could hear her breathing clearly, because the world at that moment, seemed to only have her. Her breathing was slightly heavy, occasionally she would unknowingly hold her breath when the stimulation was too much, or pant slightly because she couldn't catch her breath. She couldn't see what she was doing, so the sensations she was feeling were much more heightened. It got to the point that, she was feeling so hot, her lower body felt like it was under the sun. But the heat was slowly spreading throughout her whole body. When she felt that she wasn't getting anywhere, she stopped stimulating herself, which meant she stopped sliding her finger. But, when she stopped and closed her legs, her vagina felt so hot, wet and engorged. It was really uncomfortable to bring her legs together, and it was even more uncomfortable to stop the sliding because her vagina felt so engorged, there was this strong feeling of wanting to spread her legs as wide as possible, to continue with the stimulation. So she did. She HAD to do it, had to finish or reach a high point, because if she stopped then, she would be SO unsatisfied, not to mention how uncomfortable it was to stop when she was feeling SO GOOD.

This time however, she turned around to kneel on the bed. She used her left elbow to support her weight while she shifted her right hand to her genitals. She placed her whole palm over her vagina again, and it was hot. Then she slowly slid her pointer back in between her inner labia. She slid her finger up and down for a few moments, before she sat back on her calves. She spread her legs as wide as they could go while kneeling, and slid her finger faster and faster. This angle felt REALLY GOOD, and there was also an increase in area for her to slide her finger. She managed to slide her finger from the urethral opening, over her hymen, and even to the slight space behind the perineum. She slid her finger back and forth vigorously, at this point in time, she was no longer reading erotica, she wasn't even holding her phone. She was too busy getting lost in the sensations, she could only feel the immense heat from her lower body. She was no longer thinking, only letting instincts take over. She could feel how quickly her heart was beating, and how heavy she was breathing, and how she was nearly there. She didn't know what was the end point of this, but she just continued sliding her finger at a fast pace. 

In her kneeling while sitting back on calves with legs spread position, with her upper body hunched over and her head hung low, and her hand in between her parted legs, finger sliding vigorously, she felt vulnerable and lewd. In this position, her legs were trapped so only her upper body can move freely. In addition, her legs were spread and her butt was slightly raised due to her legs being under her, so it felt like her back side was exposed. It felt like anyone could just creep up behind her and start doing things to her. Things like sliding their fingers over her vagina or clitoris from behind, underneath her, or fondle her breasts, lick her neck or back, or even placing their arms around her waist to reach her genitals in front. She felt this exposed, and yet at the same time, she felt sexy and hot. This vulnerability made her feel even more aroused, and she quickened the pace of her ministrations. The heat built up, muddling her brain till all she thought of was how hot and amazing she felt, and it kept building and building till suddenly it reached a high point, where she shuddered. Her brain blanked for one or two seconds, and it felt like the muscles all over her body tensed when she peaked. She stopped sliding her finger, but she was still trembling. She laid back down on the bed, with her back on it, and kept her legs together. She no longer felt uncomfortable when she kept her legs together, and she no longer felt the need to spread her legs wide. However, when her vagina lips touched either side of her thighs, she shivered slightly. It only stopped after a few minutes of laying on the bed relaxing and unmoving. 

She continued laying on the bed for a while, enjoying how the bedsheet felt on her bare skin, and relaxing her body. She only got up after a while to dress, before her family members came home. By then, it was already 9plus or 10plus pm at night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it!!  
> Feel free to leave comments below!! Any kind at all is fine! :D


End file.
